Various communication networks, such as for example legacy MoCA networks, lack a method and/or apparatus for efficiently adding a new node to the network while maintaining the security thereof. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems for handling the addition of a new node to a network, for example a MoCA network, will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.